1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, and method for using a cell phone ground plane as an antenna for an RFID IC die mounted on the surface of a PCB or embedded within the layers of a PCB attached to the antenna to form an RFID transponder. More particularly, the present invention relates to using existing or added traces, in addition to the split ground plane, as an antenna for the RFID IC. Most particularly, RFID supply chain management of PCBs and end products containing PCBs is enhanced by the present invention through use of the PCB, modified to include a transponder according to the present invention, for assembly level automation traceability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production and use of electronic printed circuit boards (PCB's), has grown in complexity and diversity requiring corresponding supply chain enhancements at the PCB assembly level to manage the production process. In addition, supply chain processes to which electronic tagging can be applied include logistics and tracking of the PCB. Cell phone manufacturers require traceability of PCB's at the assembly level such that a cell phone PCB production process requires identification and monitoring of a PCB at each stage of the board production in order to know exactly where the product is and its present state of test.
Supply chain tracking of PCB's is typically done using a barcode 2D system, which is line of sight. There are problems reading barcodes at different steps in an assembly process and bar codes can also become damaged or lost. For example, instantaneous high temperatures are required to solder components to a PCB and PCB cleaning processes require acids, solvents and alkalis, all of which can damage conventional adhesive labels to a point where they fall off or become illegible. An RFID IC is less likely to suffer under these circumstances and if mounted on the cell phone PCB as a first component, provides PCB location information at any stage/test. Thus, monitoring/recording PCB progress using an RFID IC can provide an audit trail of the production activities accomplished with respect to a cell phone PCB.
Prior art PCB RFIDs stipulate the use of a loop trace to communicate with the RFID device via the near field (Fresnel) phenomenon. This type of prior art PCB RFID take up additional costly area on the PCB.